Babysitting Little Fuji
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: After drinking the wrong Aozu version, Fuji shrinks into a 5-year old kid. Sakuno is now assigned to babysit him. Who knew that babysitting little Fuji can make a certain lad drown in jealousy? One-shot


"Babysitting Little Fuji"

By Miyo-chan02

Summary:  
After drinking the wrong Aozu version, Fuji shrinks into a 5-year old kid. Sakuno is now assigned to babysit him. Who knew that babysitting little Fuji can make a certain lad drown in jealousy? One-shot

* * *

Inui showed an evil glint on his glasses and a satisfying smirk on his lips. Finally, he completed Aozu version 8.79. He'll just have to observe it. He placed it beside another liquid labeled "Aozu version 8.78".

The clouds produced loud claps of thunder and bright flashes of lightning as the door opened. "Is it finished?" came Fuji with his usual smile.

"Aa. Here." Inui smiled with pride. He handed Fuji a glass.

"I'm sure this'll be tasty." Fuji complimented and drank the contents of the glass. The skies continued to growl. After swallows of satisfaction, Fuji gave Inui an empty glass.

"How was it?"

"Your juices seem to get better." Once again, he gave a compliment.

Inui started to scribble data about version 8.78. He glanced at his working table and his pen dropped. He cleared his throat and observed the other glass that stayed on the table. He looked rather nervous and uneasy.

Fuji wondered. "Is something wrong?"

Inui faced him and fixed his glasses. "Fuji…" he started as the loudest thunder thumped at the same time as the lightning flashed. "…that's not version 8.78." Inui stated.

~O~

The skies were all clear now as the regulars assembled in front of their coach Sumire and captain Tezuka. The non-regulars went home. This is the special training for the regulars that's why.

"Where's Fuji?" Sumire asked.

"Now that you mention it, where is he?" Kawamura asked taking a glance at his surroundings.

"Eh? Yeah, where's Fujiko?" asked the red-head.

"Well, c-coach…" Inui said. Sumire and the others looked at Inui. "What is it Inui?"

~O~

"Tomo-chan, the regulars are practicing. Maybe we shouldn't go here." Came Sakuno trying to stop her best friend.

"That's why we're here Saku-chan. We're here to cheer them on!" Tomoka said as her eyes shined.

Sakuno's sweat dropped. She knew that her best friend just wanted to see Ryoma. Although she'd have to admit, she wanted to see him too.

"Um..!" Sakuno and Tomoka heard. "What's that?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno looked at the entrance to the court. A small kid about the age of 5 was trying to reach the door. The two went near the kid. Sakuno bent down to match his height. "Hey there little kid. Sorry, but you're not allowed to enter here." She reminded.

Fuji tilted his head sideward. Tomoka blushed. "Kyaaaah! You're so kawaii!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Eh? Fuji-sempai?" Sakuno unwillingly said. She noticed that he was wearing a Seigaku jersey and jacket that was obviously too big for him.

Fuji smiled. "Nee-chan." He said.

"Kyaah!" Tomoka screeched again. "He does look like sempai. Demo, he's too short. Who cares! You're such a cutie!" she said hugging him.

Sakuno wondered. She really thought that it was their sempai.

~O~

"Eh?" the team exclaimed.

"You mean Fujiko's going to be a 5-year old!" exclaimed Eiji.

Inui nodded. "Correct." Sumire got a big paper fan and smacked Inui on the head. "Don't sound proud!" she yelled. Sumire felt her head ache. She placed her fingers on her forehead. She really found this disturbing and troublesome.

The whole team was having a commotion. They just couldn't imagine their sadistic-always smiling- teammate as a five year old.

"Heh. At least I'm not the shortest anymore." Ryoma stated bluntly as he placed his arms at his shoulders.

The team faced him. "What?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Kyaaaah! You're so kawaii!" They heard Tomoka's scream. They ran to where the girls stayed suspecting that they found Fuji. And they were right.

As they arrived, they found Sakuno carrying a little Fuji. "Sempai-tachi, is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

Ryoma pulled his cap down.

~O~

"He doesn't know us because Fuji thinks that he is really a five-year old." Inui said.

"You mean this is Fuji-sempai!?" Tomoka exclaimed. Upon hearing the story, Sakuno blushed. She and Tomoka have been hugging him for a while now. She's even carrying him. She decided to put him down but Fuji didn't let go. "Nee-chan…" he said again.

Sakuno's blush grew. She can't imagine that this _is_ Fuji. "_Mou…_" she thought.

"Seems that little Fuji-sempai likes Ryuzaki-chan ne?" Momo said elbowing Ryoma.

Ryoma lowered his cap. "Che." He said and started leaving.

"Oi, why the attitude? And where are you going?" asked his sempai.

With his usual reply. "Ponta."

Momoshiro's eyebrow raised but he smiled cheekily. "I can smell jealousy. Aww… young love." He said daydreaming about the wonders of youth.

Fuji saw Ryoma leaving. He started to struggle. He pointed at Ryoma. "Nii-chan…" he called. Everyone looked at Ryoma. Looks like Fuji _was_ calling Ryoma. He continued to point at him with his index finger. "Jealous!" Fuji commented.

Ryoma stopped walking and faced him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Nyaa! You are really a tensai ne Fujiko? Hontou? Ochibi's jealous?" asked Eiji teasing Ryoma.

"Hai." Fuji answered still smiling.

"B-but F-fuji-sempai… wh-what are you saying? W-why would Ryoma-kun be jealous?" Sakuno asked.

Everyone looked at her. She didn't know what's bad about her question though. "S-sumimasen." She apologized.

Fuji tilted his head again but smiled. "…because… nii-chan likes nee-chan… " he said.

Sakuno blushed and hid behind her bangs. Fuji continued to smile.

The regulars began to cheer and clap.

"_He's still a sadist_." Ryoma thought.

~O~

Ryoma's turn is finished. He forgot all about purchasing a Ponta from the vending machine and he decided to stay under the tree and watch the others practice. But then he found himself watching somebody else. Watching Ryuzaki Sakuno.

She was playing with Fuji. She was smiling a lot. She was blushing a bit but she looked that she was having a really great time. She wasn't stuttering. She looked carefree and she didn't look nervous at all.

But then most of the time that she was with him, she's different. She tries to smile a bit. Her blush was enough to cover her face. Not that he didn't find it fascinating. She always stuttered. And she looked like she was bringing a heavy load. "Tch." He lowered his cap.

~O~

"He's now under your responsibility." Sumire said to Inui.

"Hai."

"Alright then. We'll have to see Fuji _okay_ by tomorrow."

"Hai." Inui said as he began to walk with Fuji. "Chotto." Fuji said and went back.

He went to Tomoka and Sakuno. "Nee-chan…" he called. Both bent down. "Hai?" He gave Tomoka a peck on the cheek. Tomoka blushed. He was about to give Sakuno one but—

"Oi." Ryoma pulled Sakuno's wrist. "Eh?" Sakuno was shocked for a while.

Fuji giggled. "Sayounara Shisshi-nii-chan." He said then went with Inui.

(**A/N:** _Shisshi_ means jealous in English.)

"Oh yeah. Echizen, drink this." Inui handed him a bottle of milk. It was sealed and it looked fine so he decided to drink it. _Thinking that it means no harm._

~O~

After seeing Ryoma's reaction, Sumire asked him to walk Sakuno home. The coach isn't _that_ insensitive to notice the tension.

Both of them remained silent continuing the walk. But something disrupted the silence enveloping them. Ryoma suddenly knelt and felt things around him growing. "Ryoma-kun? What's wrong?" he heard her say in worry.

He blinked as his surroundings stopped to grow. "R-ryoma-kun…" Sakuno called.

Ryoma looked at her. Sakuno smiled nervously and showed him to a glass that can show his reflection.

"You've got to be kidding me…" he said wide-eyed upon seeing himself as a five-year old.

~O~

"Here, drink this Fuji." Inui said handing him a glass.

"Arigatou." Fuji said taking it from him and drinking the contents.

"By the way, that was great acting." The data man said.

"Saa… Echizen won't be jealous anymore would he?" Fuji chuckled.

"Affirmative. The milk has the same effects after all."

~Owari~

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well, another one-shot I guess XD I haven't released one for quite a long time cause of "Stolen Kisses"

I got the idea because I found a chibi picture of Ryoma and Fuji. Lmao. XD


End file.
